Prohibido: Porque Nunca Hubo Cosas Imposibles
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Siempre hubo algo...odio, rencor...o la completa indiferencia,nunca existieron imposibles... Serie de Viñetas, One Shots...de parejas Extrañas  Porque nunca Hubo cosas Imposibles. Premio para Sofía Riddle! Todas las advertencias.


**Nota de Autora: **Y la primera pareja es…. ¡Esta!

Ok, bueno esta es una serie de fics, viñetas, one/shots y Drabbles de Parejas Extrañas, raras, y como el nombre lo dice…_Imposibles_, aunque sé que nada es imposible…por eso el título.

Esta serie está dedicada especialmente a la Descendiente del Señor Oscuro y Miembro de la Comunidad Mortífaga…Sofia Riddle, una de las dos ganadoras del Concurso del fic "Mortífagos: Tu dolor Me Causa Placer…" (Ver perfil) quien pidió como premio una serie de fics de las "_parejas más locas y desfachatadas que se te ocurran"_, y bueno, pues…salió esto. Espero que te guste Sofie (inclinación mortífaga)

**Advertencias: **Leve _Incesto _ si, sé que es una locura poder escribir algo así, y como ustedes, también no puedo creer que esté aquí escribiendo esto…en su tiempo me escandalicé, pero en fin…como se ven tantas cosas en estos días… ¿Quién sabe qué es bueno y malo? (sonrisa mortífaga),..Un buen pretexto para hacer lo que a uno le gusta…Ok, pero que feo suena aquella palabra, _"incesto_", puajj!, pero esto no es tanto, os lo aseguro, si tomamos en cuenta de que Draco y Bellatrix solamente son algo de familia… También se va a ver algo de Lime , pero nada de que alarmarse-…

**Prohibido: Porque Nunca Hubo Cosas Imposibles…**

_Bellatrix/Draco_

**Nunca lo Olvidaría**

Llovía.

La tormenta había comenzado ya hace mucho, pero continuaba con igual de fuerza aquellos días. Días negros en donde se había desatado la oscuridad.

La mujer alta subió las escaleras detrás de la figura encapuchada que lo hacía delante de ella, con paso firme. No había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino, pero Narcisa conocía bien a su hermana y le había asustado la manera, la forma en la que había entrado en su casa sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada llena de odio, de rencor. Diferente a la mirada de traición que le había dirigido en cada paso de vuelta de la casa de Severus. Había pasado solamente una noche pero ahora era distinta, otra. Se le ocurrió pensar que había hablado seguramente con Lestrange, su marido. Siempre había tenido algún poder sobre Bellatrix, ninguno parecido a la manipulación, pero uno que simplemente la volvía otra. La transformaba. Ambos con las mismas ideas retorcidas que ahora, después de Azkabán, parecían haber aumentado de intensidad al llegar a un nivel tan alto que rozaban, simplemente, a la locura. Y eso la escandalizaba. En el pasado habían sido capaces de cometer atrocidades, pero ahora…le parecía que ni siquiera, al ser descubiertas sus identidades, habían mejorado. Ahora parecían querer mucho más.

Tráemelo.- ordenó la voz de mujer resonando por entre las paredes, haciendo eco entre ellas y resonando en la mente de Narcisa, como un eco lúgubre. Macabro.

¿Qué le vas a hacer?- preguntó, sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Le tembló un poco la pálida mano tratando de decidir qué hacer. No podía desobedecer a Bellatrix, conocía su carácter, y conocía sus…juegos, pero por esa misma razón no podía seguir con ese juego y darle lo que pedía.- Bella, yo no voy a…

He dicho que me lo traigas- susurró la mujer con voz amenazante hacia ella. Narcisa retrocedió un paso cuando sus oscuros ojos grises, ahora casi sin rastros de vida, se posaron en ella. – ahora.

Bella- volvió a repetir Narcisa con voz más firme- yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hijo y si tú…

No comprendes nada- interrumpió de nuevo la mujer haciendo una mueca, al parecer harta de escucharla y sin tratar de verla- no sabes lo que es mejor para tu hijo, no sabes lo que quieres para él y sobre todo- enfatizó- no sabes lo que le conviene.

Estaba molesta. Lo sabía bien. Narcisa estudió con calmada parsimonia todos los rasgos de su rostro pálido. Mejillas aún sonrojadas por la furia antes experimentada en la casa de Snape. Furia porque no había escuchado a sus advertencias. Furia y eso no podía prevenir algo bueno.

Y el silencio de nuevo. Bella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y bajándose la capucha, derramando sus negros cabellos por sus hombros.

Ahora tráemelo- ordenó la mujer con voz oscura cuando sintió la presencia detrás suyo- dile que venga, tráemelo y después vete.

No voy a permitir que le hagas nada- respondió Narcisa con voz desafiante- todavía es un niño y…

No es un niño- dijo Bella sin perder la calma- ha tomado sus propias decisiones, sin siquiera consultarte… ¿Te parece que eso es propio de un niño?

Es mi hijo, y tengo derecho a…- comenzó Narcisa con voz segura, pero Bella alzó la vista inmediatamente.

Por si no lo sabías, que sea tu hijo me importa nada - respondió en voz más alta y Narcisa cerró la boca con los ojos muy abiertos- ahora le pertenece al Señor Oscuro, es uno más de nosotros, ha recibido la marca, cosa- enfatizó la voz mirándola con intensidad- que algunos cobardes no se han atrevido a hacer, incluso cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Narcisa levantó más el mentón de orgullo, a pesar de que en el fondo de su ser, parecía faltarle.

Sabes que no lo hice a su tiempo porque….

Porque eres una cobarde, no hay más- respondió Bella interrumpiéndola de nuevo- ¿Sabes? Odio a los pequeños gusanos sucios que se esconden detrás de pretextos igual que lo hizo Snape…- su mirada se llenó de odio- el maldito traidor de Snape.

¡No son pretextos!- exclamó Narcisa perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Ni los míos ni los de Severus! ¡El Señor Tenebroso estuvo de acuerdo en que Severus no hizo más que lo que le correspondía hacer! ¡El cumplió y yo también lo hice!

¡Traicionándonos! ¡Traicionando al Señor Tenebroso!- gritó la mujer explotando de furia- ¡Negando su ayuda! ¿Por qué no cumpliste con lo que prometimos? ¡No cumpliste con lo que dijiste!

¡Porque me casé!- gritó Narcisa indispuesta a dejar que la interrumpiera de nuevo- ¡Me casé Bella! ¡Y tuve a Draco! ¡Compréndelo!

¿Y yo que?- preguntó Bella encarándola- Por si no lo sabías también me tuve que casar…con un mortífago. ¿Acaso aquel fue un inconveniente? ¡Y que fueras lo bastante estúpida para quedar embarazada tampoco es una razón suficiente para seguir siendo una cobarde! – respiraba agitadamente, y Narcisa parecía boquiabierta para poder contestarle de nuevo. Repentinamente sus ojos azules comenzaron a tomar un tono brilloso y el mentón de rostro pálido se endureció más. Bella apartó la vista lanzando un bufido al aire dándole la espalda. Cansada y avergonzada de verla ser tan débil. – Ahora tráeme de prisa a Draco.- murmuró sin volverse.- y vete- añadió antes de que Narcisa abriera la boca. Ella permaneció de pie como una estatua.

¡He dicho que te vayas!- ordenó a gritos- ¡Vete, vete, vete!

Narcisa permaneció de pies sin mover un músculo.

-Bueno- respondió Bellatrix, sorprendiendo a su hermana con una voz cantarina jugando con la varita de un lado a otro caminando a pasos lentos, con una voz como un susurro, hablando para si misma- si así lo prefieres…si prefieres que muera en manos de uno de los bandos a mí me da igual, exactamente igual. Es un traidor a la Sangre y si no cumple lo que Mi Señor le ha mandado a hacer, te aseguro que no voy a… ¿Cómo dicen...? ¡Ah, si!- exclamó con una repentina sonrisa burlona- "tocarme el corazón" si me ordena el matarlo. Va a ser un maldito traidor a la Sangre y... ¡Ningún maldito traidor a la Sangre es nada mío! ¡Prefiero matarlo!

Narcisa ahogó un grito de horror llevándose la pálida mano de delgados dedos hacia la boca, y después de unos segundos en los que pareció luchar consigo mismo entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, se volvió con la faz más pálida de lo habitual en un movimiento indeciso.

- Sabes que los de la Orden tampoco van a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos- murmuró Bella con voz suave, como si hubiese leído su mente en esos momentos, pasándose algunos cabellos entre los dedos sin mirarla- sabes lo que pasó en…el pasado. – enfatizó.

Narcisa salió deprisa y Bella esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha hasta que apareció segundos después acompañada de otra figura más alta que ella, segundos antes de entrar en el salón parecieron escucharse murmullos suaves y una voz de reclamo. Luego Narcisa apareció junto a Draco que parecía algo confuso. Soltándole el brazo con una casi imperceptible caricia, lo empujó hasta más adelante y se volvió para irse.

- En ocasiones debes podar los árboles si es necesario, Cissy- murmuró con una sonrisa y Narcisa le miró de forma gélida antes de cruzar la puerta y salir sin decir nada.

- Con que el pequeño Draco- murmuró la mujer sin mirar en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo segundos después. Draco caminó con paso poco seguro pero que aparentó lo contrario cuando lo hizo. – Ven aquí- susurró la voz de la mujer claramente y Draco caminó frente a ella. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Levántate.

Habían seguido horas, la noche había caído hacia tiempo. Ahora estaban en la Mansión Lestrange, Bella había dicho que no podía concentrarse en aquel trabajo si él seguía estando al lado de su madre y sintiendo su presencia en cada minuto. No había sido verdad. Siempre había podido concentrarse, donde fuera, lo que sea por cumplir y hacer cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, y la casa de los Malfoy no iba a ser la Excepción, sólo había sido un pretexto para forzar más la mente, el sufrimiento, podía ver los rasgos temerosos de aquel chico al sentirse lejos de su madre, disfrutaba el dolor y siempre lo había disfrutado más si venía de personas que estaban cerca de ella. Su sangre. Podía ver a Narcisa con el rostro angustiado en aquellos momentos al pensar en su hijo, sin poder dormir. Ella también había sabido que era un pretexto, conocía a su hermana, habían crecido juntas y conocía sus juegos, pero no había podido evitarlo. Era un mortífago ahora, y por mucho que le doliera tenía que admitir que ya no le pertenecía completamente, y mientras más se empeñara a protegerlo, más en peligro lo ponía, quitándole defensas y demostrando a los demás que le importaba más.

Bella sonreía al sólo pensarlo.

La venganza tenía un sabor dulce.

- ¡Levántate, ahora eh dicho!- gritó como una loca moviendo la varita con violencia hacia Draco que aún se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo después de la caída, lanzó un grito cuando la cortadura profunda apareció en la mejilla de su pálido rostro puntiagudo. No quería alzar la vista, pero en aquel momento de desesperación, después de llevarse la mano hacia la cortadura y sentir la sangre cálida corriendo por ella. Se sentía furioso. Ni una palabra, ni un aviso de su madre antes de haberlo, prácticamente, obligado a realizar aquella locura. Y no sabía por qué. Nunca había actuado así antes, siempre había vivido protegiéndolo, incluso en exceso, de todo lo que lo había rodeado. Pero comprendía que auquellos eran tiempos desesperados. Su mirada ya no había sido la misma desde hace algunos días, desde aquel día en el que habían recibido la citación del Ministerio de Magia para la Audiencia de su padre.

Alzó la vista de nuevo, con odio, con un odio más fuerte incluso del que creía haber sentido con Potter.

- ¡No voy a quedarme viendo cómo te derrumbas por un par de maldiciones inservibles! ¡Ahora levántate rápido porque no soy tu madre para hacerlo por ti! ¡Legimens!- gritó la mujer con los ojos fulminantes y las mejillas encendidas y un remolino de recuerdos nubló la vista de Draco inmediatamente, que sintió un dolor atroz al mismo tiempo recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo. Vio de nuevo muchas cosas, la gata colgada de Filch con Potter al lado, un hipogrifo preparándose para atacarlo….el gigante llorando…Pansy bajando las escaleras con aquel vestido de Gala en la fiesta de Navidad…Granger tapándose la boca de dientes que crecían más y más…Miembros del Ministerio de Magia registrando su casa por orden de Weasley…la fotografía de su padre saliendo en primera plana del periódico…la sonrisa de satisfacción de Potter después de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio de Magia…

Y de nuevo el dolor en la otra mejilla.

- ¡No aprendes nada!- resopló mirándolo con furia a gritos- ¡Ni siquiera te resistes! ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Cómo piensas que vas a resistírtele a otros si ni siquiera tienes el poder de controlar el Mediocre poder de Oclumancia que tienes? ¡De una vez! ¡Levántate!

Draco se levantó con la mirada asustada, desafiante al mismo tiempo. La humillación recibida dolía más que otra cosa.

-Lo intento- murmuró entre dientes mientras se levantaba sintiendo el dolor punzante y más fuerte en cada segundo en las rodillas. El piso duro y frío las había golpeado, ya en incontables ocasiones para él. Estaba desorientado y no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo- Yo lo intento y…

Pero era distinto. Podía sentir el dolor de las heridas físicas, el dolor de las heridas en su interior…la humillación y la furia. La impotencia, quizá igual a lo que había sentido su padre al ser capturado. Todos los demás rodeándole, burlándose de él, de su apellido, y luego culpándolo del fracaso, de la pérdida…de todo.

Bellatrix vociferó furiosa.

- ¡Si no fuera por tu padre que tuvo la culpa de todo lo que…!

- ¡Mi padre no tuvo la culpa de nada!- contestó Draco clavándole los ojos con el odio embargándolo más, encarándola de frente, sus ojos coincidiendo en un segundo.

Bellatrix alzó la vista repentinamente. Un mechón largo de cabello cayéndole sobre la frente. Pareció examinar a Draco.

- ¿Ah, eso crees?- preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa encantada apareciéndole en el rostro pálido- ¿Crees que el fracasado de tu padre- Draco alzó la vista con una chispa de furia naciéndole en los claros ojos aún más, clavándosela en los de la mujer, grises y fríos- no tuvo nada que ver en esto?

- No- respondió Draco, decidido, apretando los puños. Bellatrix le sostuvo la mirada, entrando de nuevo en su mente…

- ¿Te gusta llorar por tu papi en las noches, eh?- preguntó, burlándose mientras entraba en su mente cómodamente.

Draco se levantó con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre corriendo más rápidamente en las venas, como en aquellos días en los que sentía la sangre correr así cuando hablaban de su padre.

Bellatrix caminó con paso pausando hacia él. Los tacones resonando en el piso sin quitarle la vista un segundo de encima, sin siquiera parpadear. Explorando…viéndo todo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había hecho antes, lo había hecho en el pasado y aquel joven enfrente suyo la estaba obligando a recordar su vida antes de Azkabán.

- ¿Y dime…soportas bien cómo es que la sangre Sucia se te resiste?- los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y en su rostro pálido pareció aparecer un ligero color rosa al recordar- ¿Soportas…el orgullo de sus palabras…?

Draco apretó la empuñadura de la varita endureciendo más el rostro. Bellatrix sonrió malvadamente. Estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba enfurecerlo.

- ¿Soportas…el orgullo de Potter, creyéndose siempre superior a ti?- su voz se comparaba a una suave caricia, pero sus palabras eran como el veneno que destilaba la serpiente del escudo de la casa a la cual pertenecía. Siempre había poseído ese don.

Y le divertía hacerlo mucho más.

Leyendo de nuevo su mente…viendo todo cuando quisiera…

- Teniendo aquella mierdosa cicatriz en la frente…?- preguntó tentativamente replicando lo que veía, susurrando con voz más suave caminando alrededor de él. Lo controlaba. Susurrando.

- Oh, ya veo…quisieras…tomar a esa asquerosa sangre Sucia con tal de que se calle de una vez, verdad?- pregunto de nuevo pasando lentamente las páginas de su mente, de sus recuerdos- como quisiste hacerlo al molestarla en…- le miró más intensamente- en el ataque de los Mundiales de Quidditch?

- Basta- dijo Draco tratando de forzar su mente y sintiendo más la furia recorriéndolo, hasta llegar a su cerebro.

- No- respondió Bellatrix con voz rebelde hablando en su oído, susurrándole-tu tienes la culpa…por ser un débil asqueroso fracasado- ¿Y sabes quién más tiene la culpa?- preguntó- El fracasado de tu padre.

La pegó contra la pared repentinamente, sin que siquiera ella lo hubiese previsto. Bellatrix soltó un ligero gemido involuntario por el golpe que aunque era sólo el de un muchacho, un poco más alto que ella ya demostraba toda su fuerza

. Pero sólo había un pensamiento en la mente de Draco.

- He dicho que te calles- susurró Draco con la intesidad grabada en la mirada que le dirigía. Parecía agitado, pero los sentimientos aún estaban allí, y también aquella sensación.

La de que Nunca había soportado tal humillación.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa más pronunciada. Estaba deleitada, encantada. Sus ojos negros reflejaban una mezcla de agresividad y avidez como en las contadas ocasiones en las que lo había experimentado. Alzó el mentón acercando más su rostro al de él.

No soy tu madre- respondió Bellatrix mirándolo a los ojos y entrando en su mente de nuevo, viendo los pensamientos…las fantasías que albergaba aquella.- ¿Por qué no te atreves a hacerlo?

Y la besó.

Todo el sentir se mezcló en un solo momento, pero principalmente todo tenía un extraño sabor amargo…la mezcla del odio, la rabia, la frustración, la humillación y la culpabilidad de hacer algo que estaba…_prohibido._

A diferencia de la mujer, porque en su mente…

Bellatrix no veía nada de malo…

Había besado antes a Lucius, y no le parecía diferente. Los labios de Draco eran suaves…sensuales, con esa sensualidad de juventud que pocas veces había probado, lo podía recordar. Barty Crouch, cuando se había unido a los Mortífagos, había sido su maestra por algún tiempo, quitándole los caprichitos y costumbres de niño mimado a la cual le había sometido su madre y aquel imbécil cuadrado de su padre; Sirius, con aquel sabor a prohibido que la hacía desear mucho más al probar sus labios rebeldes, al sentir su odio en cada movimiento de Lengua dentro de su boca, a pesar de ser contadas con una sola mano las veces en las cuales había pasado. Regulus…con aquel sabor ardiente de obediencia y perfeccionismo con la cual solía tomarla después de uno de sus comentarios mordaces o de sus enseñanzas…siempre maestra, siempre mejor, pero, en aquellos momentos, secretamente dentro de su mente, interiormente alumna frente a maestro. Mordió con fuerza al sentir los labios exigentes, despertando quizá por primera vez a la pasión verdadera, a la lujuria; a la fuerza de la Sangre Pura llamando desde sus venas, corriendo más rápidamente. Dominancia y Orgullo de los Malfoy, siempre orgullo, lo podía reconocer. Las manos resbalando desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, torpes aún, pero pegándola más a él con fuerza y desesperación. Sonrió divertida contra sus labios cuando lo oyó soltar un gemido inexperto de dolor mientras limpiaba con su lengua la sangre en sus labios, deliciosa, fresca. Con aquel único sabor que había añorado probar tantas veces de nuevo…con aquel sabor a incesto que la excitaba. Soltó sus labios un segundo.

Y la volvió a tomar.

Bellatrix podía sentir la respiración pesada del joven Slytherin, despertando repentinamente, por primera vez, de pura excitación, de puro desenfreno desbocado de deseo y de lujuria. Draco exigía más y Bellatrix era experta en complacer cuando se lo proponía, siempre lo había hecho, pero solamente si lo quería. Si no, podía ser bastante molesta complaciendo lo que deseaba solamente y siempre sacando una injuria salida de labios de su acompañante. Pero cualquier cosa que pasara…simplemente le divertía.

Draco empezaba a atacar con sus labios con más fuerza, sintiendo el perfume fuerte y femenino de la mortífaga impregnado en sus labios tibios, suaves y expertos, en su lengua que comenzaba a jugar con la suya, enredándose con movimientos sensuales que despertaban en calor en su cuerpo. Tan distinta, tan diferente a aquellos besos tímidos e inexpertos de Pansy que había experimentado meses atrás, y durante aquellos días que prácticamente se podía comparar a un náufrago que se habría conformado con un vaso de agua en lugar del mar que tenía justo a su alcance…. Su primer beso le vino a la mente, y en aquel momento le pareció absurdo, en su tiempo, el haberlo considerado maravilloso. Las uñas de la mortífaga se le clavaban en el cuello, con fuerza, pero con un suave empujón sabía que tenía la misma fuerza. En aquel remolino de pensamientos locos se le vino a la mente si podía dominarla y quizá, sólo quizá podría…

¿Te atreverías?- preguntó la mortífaga con la respiración agitada respirando contra sus labios.

Si- respondió Draco sintiéndose más imponente, más fuerte, y empujando a la mujer hacia atrás y mirando sus ojos grises. Bellatrix le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, sonriendo divertida.

¿Quieres entrar en mi mente, Draco?- preguntó con voz Oscura- ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pienso?

Draco no respondió, solamente se inclinó más a la mujer sediento, embriagado por el impulso del momento. Sabía que podía si quería. Ya lo había conseguido otras veces antes, su padre se había encargado de enseñarle. Sólo un poco de presión y sabría lo que en aquel momento pasaba por su mente…

Y entró tan fácilmente como nunca habría supuesto.

Sintió un escalofrío al verlo.

Cadáveres.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero. La sangre manchándolo todo, las paredes, las cortinas…una voz alegre canturreando suavemente, como para mecer una cuna. La habitación amplia…la cama tendida con sábanas blancas manchadas en sangre. Un par de figuras entrelazadas grotescamente, como dos pedazos de carne cortados y tirados en medio. Una mirada vacía que reconoció como la de…

Su madre

Se separó al instante sintiendo ganas de vomitar y respirando más agitadamente. Sintiendo salírsele el corazón del pecho. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo sintiendo el peso llevarlo hondo, más hondo cada vez. Su mirada de ojos claros estaba perdida, en shock. Había sido real, todo habia sido tan real….sintió náuseas al repasarlo de nuevo en su mente.

Y una carcajada.

- No me digas que te asustaste- susurró la mujer agachándose un poco hacia él, esbozando enseguida una asquerosa sonrisa- El pequeño Draquito se asustó de ver a mami y papi muertos, ¿verdad? Draco alzó la vista hacia la mujer, con los pálidos dedos temblando – Pues mami y papi lo estarán si no cumples con lo que el Señor Tenebroso te encomendó- amenazó repentinamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre- Si nos fallas morirán- respondió la mujer- me encargaré de eso.

Draco repasó en su mente, horrorizado, todo cuanto había presenciado. Era un mortífago ahora, no podían tocarlo. No podía morir…eso le había dicho Yaxley, que nunca considerara el morir él, después de cumplir con lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería. Había decidido aceptarlo todo por su padre, por la protección, porque lo estaba tomando todo, como supuestamente había hecho años atrás. Había aceptado por recomendación de su madre, que le había dicho que realmente no haría nada. Que aceptara en principio, y luego, cuando su padre quedara libre al fin…Nunca había considerado el hacerlo en serio.

- No van a escapar como cobardes- susurró la mujer viendo en su mente de nuevo- y Draco repasó en su mente la imagen de Snape y el juramento que le había hecho a su madre - Y a Snape también le agrada, lo sé- dijo la mujer mirándose las manos- sería una lástima que hiciera algo antes, en lo indebido porque…

Se pasó el dedo como un cuchillo por la garganta.

- Siempre me ha gustado jugar con Snape- se sonrió.

Y luego de un silencio alzó la varita por sobre el hombro- ¡Legimens!

Las mejillas pálidas de Draco escurrieron la sangre que manchó su túnica delantera llegando hasta el suelo, y se quedó con la vista fija y vidriosa en ella, pero no se movió.

- ¡Legimens!- gritó la mujer con más fuerza sosteniéndole la mirada, repentinamente inyectada en sangre. Una brisa rápida entró por la ventana de las mazmorras detrás de ellos. Después de segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió y Bellatrix sonrió.

- No soy tu madre- dijo colocándose la capucha con una malvada sonrisa- pero nunca olvides que sigo siendo tu tía.

Draco se quedó en el suelo, tirado con las gotas de sudor en el rostro y la mirada trastornada.

Ahora sabía donde se había metido.

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa cruel de satisfacción y una nube de humo negro le rodeó el cuerpo

- Besas mejor que el fracasado de tu padre, por cierto- comentó la mujer limpiándose los labios- me pregunto si follas igual de…- Draco le miró espantado- Umm…mejor olvídalo.- añadió llevándose la mano hacia el mentón- pensándolo mejor a tu madre no le gustaría.- le miró- a tu madre siempre le gustó hacerse la desentendida en eso.

Sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba aquel método de enseñanza.

El Método Práctico.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Wow! Y estoy loca, lo sé… (Sonrisa mortífaga) pero al parecer…esto no salió tan bien como esperaba, ni tal mal…pero bueno! Espero que les haya gustado…aunque con un Lime…y con este _pseudo-incesto_ no sé…

Me parece que encaja más en la categoría de…One Shot? No lo sé…la idea era una viñeta, pero bueno…

Estaba inspirada en aquel momento en donde Snape quiere utilizar la legimancia para ver la mente de Draco, pero éste sabe Oclumencia y Snape se sorprende y le pregunta: "Así que Tía Bellatrix ha estado enseñándote oclumencia" y me pareció que solamente había una manera de que Draco aprendiera realmente oclumancia con Bella y,…aquí esta.

Y este es el primer fic Viñeta premio dedicado principalmente para **Sofía Riddle**, justa descendiente de Mi Señor Tenebroso…y primera miembro honoraria de la Comunidad Mortífaga.

Quieren saber más de la comunidad?

Para más informes: o 

¿Alguien opina otra pareja "prohibida" o extraña en particular?

El mejor reto se gana el siguiente fic con la dedicatoria respectiva!

**Atte:  
Su Amiga **

**Rose **

**Administradora en Jefe "Crucio" Comunidad Mortífaga**


End file.
